Heads or Tails?
by Noxbait
Summary: Vala flips a coin to make an important decision. She doesn't know Daniel already made it. 750 word snippet. Set early season 9, before Vala disappears into the Ori galaxy.


"Heads, we get married; tails, we break up."

She sat; chin on her fist, lips pursed, tapping the edge of the quarter on his desk. Flip a coin. It was easy as that. All she had to do was flip the coin to decide her future. _Their_ future. Vala grinned, repeating in a whisper, "Heads or tails."

The coin flipped out of her fingers and landed on his desk with a tap, tap, tap, splat. She slapped a hand down on the quarter, palm sweaty. Chewing her lip, Vala felt the edges of the quarter beneath her palm. Her skin wasn't sensitive enough to determine which side of the coin was up, though. The palpitations of her heart skipped faster, a flush came over her entire body, and she blew out a long, slow breath. Still, she wasn't quite brave enough to peel back her hand to look at the quarter.

"What are you doing?"

Daniel's voice startled her and she almost jumped out of her hot, sweaty skin. Looking down, she noticed with disappointment that her hand was still flat over the quarter. Leaving her hand where it was, she batted her eyes at him. "Hello, dear!"

"Don't call me dear." He nudged her and she slinked off his chair, pulling the hidden quarter with her. Daniel stared at her suspiciously. "Why are you in my office?"

Vala had no good excuse on the tip of her tongue this time. The quarter was consuming all her brainpower. Fumbling with her words, she said, "I was just on my way to…lunch."

"I saw you in the cafeteria an hour ago."

"I was still hungry?" She gave him a toothy grin, knowing he wasn't buying it. Trying to throw him off, she asked, "So, how has your day been?"

He studied her carefully. Wherever she went, trouble followed. And she seemed to like haunting his office; every time he turned around, he was tripping over her. "My day has been fine. What are you hiding under your hand?"

"The future." It slipped out. Gasping, she slapped her free hand over her mouth.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at her hand. "The future? What are you talking about?"

She slid around the desk until she was facing him; her hand still flat against the hidden quarter. "Nothing. Never mind. Just ignore me."

"That is not easy to do." He muttered under his breath. She had a funny way of making herself very noticeable, no matter how quiet she imagined she was being. As long as she was being quiet, he could handle her hovering nearby. The problem was that she just couldn't stay quiet.

"I've been thinking about us." Her cheerful voice broke the split second of silence.

Sighing, Daniel put his pencil down and looked back up at her. She was grinning at him from across the desk and his eyes narrowed when he realized she was still holding her hand flat against the desktop. "Us? There is no _us_. There is only you over there and me over here wishing you were elsewhere."

"That's so mean!"

"I'm supposed to be working."

"You're always working. You never pay any attention to me." Vala's face twisted into a pout.

He rolled his eyes despite the fact he secretly thought she was cute when she pouted, "I'm paying attention right now. So would you like to just spit it out?"

"Heads, we get married; tails, we break up." She surprised herself by having spit it out so easily. Holding her breath, she waited for his response.

It wasn't actually the most shocking thing she'd ever said to him. Daniel stared at her, shaking his head, "That doesn't even make any sense since we're not dating."

"But we _could_ be."

"Go away." He looked back at his notes.

"Aren't you even the _slightest_ bit curious?" She pestered. "About whether I flipped a head or a tail?"

"Not at all."

Vala glared at him and lifted her hand so only she could see what was under her hand. Her heart fluttered and she fought to keep a straight face. Maybe he didn't believe in fate, but she did. Pulling a book over the quarter to hide it, she said, "Well, if you care so little, don't look under the book."

Daniel watched her flounce out the door and smiled once she was gone. He didn't need to look under the book. It didn't matter which way the coin faced; they were getting married.

* * *

**Well, this checked in at 750. I'm on a mini-story roll! :D Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
